fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fable: The Journey
Gotta know I know it's most likely too early to tell, but when someone does find out, can you let me know if Fable: The Journey is ONLY Kinect compatable? I don't have a Kinect, but I'm defintely gonna buy the next Fable. I just need to know if I will have to buy a Kinect first, or if I can play it with just the controller. Thanks! :) DarthScynn 19:52, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Attempting to find out. Will update the page as soon as I do. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:01, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :In the E3 interview the guy from Microsoft said that it was indeed Kinect only. I don't have a Kinect either, so I'm kind of disapointed. MarcoDelMarco 16:21, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Yep, it's confirmed that it's Kinect exclusive. http://lionhead.com/forums/t/304410.aspx Revolution Chick 04:22, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :It wouldn't surprise me that after its realese, they won't sell much because of the Kinect, then they would install it for the control after, in order to sell more copies : :It's more or less a spin off anyway. The real storyline is with Archon's Bloodline, so if this one doesn't sell then we can still expect the real Fable IV sometime in 2013 or later. T-888 :Yes, I am aware that it is just a spin off, but I still would like to play it for its story line. Unfortunatle the fourth installment/fifth installment to the franchise will probably result in the third strike of failed games of the series since the realese of Fable II which will almost certainly cause Lionhead Studios to go bankrupt. First Person First person? (annoyed sigh) Great. I hate first person games. And shooter? What the bloody hell happened to it being melee, ranged, AND magic as combat? Ugh. 18:26, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :May need to update that at some point. At the moment from the content we've seen, shooter is the most appropriate term to use, however it is probably an unfair description of the game in general. Remember that to start with the E3 demo made it look like a rail-shooter. We are slowly updating it as we get more info on what is in it. We do now know however that all combat is magic-based, but melee-like and throwable "weapons" can be created using the magic. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:02, June 17, 2011 (UTC) 'Fable 4 or Fable Kinect Spin-off' I hope with every fibre of my being it is the later. Molynuex is taking the game to places no one who played the original wanted to go. I know it's far too early in developement to tell, and we'll have alot of PM crap to wade through before we get anything usefull, but I'd like to keep this topic open, for any sort of discovery about the games... importance to the series, or your thoughts and views on it. Dellcath 09:21, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :From all I have heard about it, this game is like Fable II Pub Games. Its a kinect spin-off but not Fable IV. I heard something about it being a regular villager or something.--Alpha Lycos 09:34, July 3, 2011 (UTC) : :That's right. You Play as a Dweller with no current relation to The Bloodline. SamVincentFableIII 10:37, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::PM at some point says "Fable: The Journey isn't part of Fable 1, 2, 3 and 4 because Fable 1, 2, 3 and 4 is always about the bloodline ...... this is a different story." in this video. ::See also this thread at Lionhead Forums, which has the latest information. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:39, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::The character may not be in the bloodline, but he could be a descendent of Sabine, since it is stated to be set 50 years after the end of Fable III. :::Yes, I suppose that's possible. He is supposed to be a Dweller after all. Also, please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~ . --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:23, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Crawler/Corruption We see Theresa in the trailer running from an oozing black shadow in the forest and I immediately thought, "The Crawler!...only smoking!". This was before I found out that this is supposed to take place fifty years after Fable 3. I thought it was the Hero of Bowerstone's destiny to stop that kind of malignant enemy from wiping out Albion, but it looks like it survived or something. Or could the Corruption be a similar enemy like the Crawler? Maybe they both come from the Void? And anybody else find it rather strange to see Theresa running around the forest like a chicken who's head was cut off? Why was she out of the Spire? Couldn't she communicate over great distances without physically going anywhere? Anyone wanna take a shot at this? I'm in the mood for a good ol' speculation. Revolution Chick 14:22, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :When I saw it my first thought was "Holy crap, Demons from Supernatural!" Cause the smoke looks a lot like the demons before they possess someone in the tv show Supernatural.--Alpha Lycos 22:45, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::My first thought was "Smoke? Haven't they done that already in LOST?" :) Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:55, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::If it truely is The Crawler, then it wouldn't surprise me that Lionhead is trying to make up for the critisism they recived for the Crawler's demise being anticlimactic. ::If they actually made the Crawler a more formidable opponent, I think people would feel a tad cheated. After all, how come a lowly Dweller gets to vanquish such a powerful enemy when it looks like not even the Hero itself from Fable 3 could do it? Revolution Chick 06:34, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :: ::The Hero of Oakvale couldn't defeate Jack of Blades for the first time, so the Crawler may of cheated death just like him. ::I agree with Revolution Chick; the corruption may be from the same plane of existence as the crawler or may have some connection to it. The Crawler may not have even been creating the corruption, it may have been using it; like a parisitic relationship. About Theresa, she may have been trying to "sense" or "envision" the corruption or what dark pressence was in Albion, but couldn't and had to go see it. She may have then been ambushed by it or it's followers (if it has any), and would have been forced to run. ::Or hell, this may be another one of her tricks to get what she wants. All I know is, there better be the Hero of Brightwall or his child in the game.Fabledarchon 22:39, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I think i know the crawler/ or corruption must have been able to invade the spire, causing Theresa to have to go back into albion I dont really know why she has a mask on, to hide identity?. And I believe it is the Crawler. Because... the last fight with the crawler in F3 where you must kill Walter in order to kill the Crawler . The crawler probably wasn't actually killed :) I think by being inside of Walter it didnt take great damage, thus not being killed. 18:44, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I'm not sure this game is a sequal, considering Bowerstone looks much smaller and the castle looks more remeniscent of Castle Fairfax than Bowerstone Castle, so it may actually be a prequel. Just my assumption, though. Bloodtom1 06:41, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Its a bit hard to be a prequel set so many years after Fable III though.--Alpha Lycos 07:06, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Mabey the hero is a decendant of Sabine that will use the Music Box to defeat crawler/corruption which is passed on as a family heirloon. ::I doubt that would be the case. From all info I've read about it, all the Dweller does is take Theresa to the Spire.--Alpha Lycos 11:59, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::All that has been written so far. :::Exactly. So until more confirmation comes out we only have that to go on. Other things are just speculation, so can't go on the page.--Alpha Lycos 04:24, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Ok then if that's the case, he's not really a hero, despite being titled as one. ::::Only mention of Heroes I've heard was from Theresa in the trailer nothing about the Dweller being titled as one. It is though a hero of the game but not a Hero--Alpha Lycos 13:46, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::IDK, what I find interesting is that Theresa says there are no more heroes, and that heroes must be 'created'. Perhaps it's a crucial plot component, or maybe it's nothing at all. Mikazuki 17:15, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::I wounder how the carrage is going to get to the spire, since its on water. ::::@above well it is a caravan... so do like the people in driftwood and flip it upside down lol 6 Xero 9 05:43, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::There where waves near the spire remember? So they would likely sink it during its journey across the water. ::::Thereasa, the Dweller and the hourse will probably teleport to the spire from a Cullis Gate. ::::Don't fogoret that the true Fable 4 is going out one year after the jorney, so because therre was 2 years between Fable 2 and Fable 3 and that was 50 years in Albion tha might means that ther'll be 20 to 25 years between FTJ and Fable 4. ::::thinking on that idea because the hero of Bowerstone hade his power as king from Therasa(I think) Therasa might name the dweller king, he might be a corrupt king. And then Lionhead has the plot of Fable 4.Sandgooselover28 00:34, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I see Sandgooselover28 didn't get a dictionary for X-mas (just kidding, somewhat) but to apply the time conversion factor between Earth and Albion to a software developers production schedule is just plain (what's the word I'm looking for?) #@&%'ed up.07:01, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Ok I think that the Corruption is the darkness in general + the beasts (hollow-men,hobbes,balverines) because maybe the crawlers "children" without a leader/controller try to destroy the king and because threasa was controlling the thing from the start and making it so that the hero or brightwall would be king (all the way from having the hero of BOWERSTONE buy the music box) and maybe this is for a "better" future.Pastlife17 Feburary 28, 2012 (UTC) Demo At Gamescom?!? Okay, Was it just me, or for weeks was molyneux parading about how much better Fable:The Journey was going to be when they show it off with their playable demos at Gamescom this year...? ...Did I just miss this? I mean, I haven't heard anything about this for months, for weeks all that you could read on the subject was "check back at gamescom, we'll have navigation, and you will even be able to play it...gamescome comes and goes... "We took out melee, and shooting...'cause magic is better" absolutely nothing about the demo or lack there of, and I have heard nothing of a review or leak of one of these demos... anybody have a link to some word of this, as to why there was not a demo, or if there was, was it any good? I just feel like the wool was pulled over everyones eyes, and nobody even questioned it. -thanks Harleyzone 00:20, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :I think no one questioned it because this is something typical of PM. He oversells the games and comes short often. Fable III was meant to have a lot more features, like kinect compatibility but that never happened. The world of Fable III was meant to be shaped via the save linking, but all that did was change a few dialogue lines and the gender of the Heroic parent. So its not surprising that PM promised said demo but never gave it out.--Alpha Lycos 01:26, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I think the plan was to have a workable demo sometime in August, whether that was at Gamescom, PAX or something else, but the theory on the Lionhead forums was that they were having issues with the navigation system and just weren't ready. Keep watching this thread for the updates, and hopefully we will find out something new soon. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 09:13, October 20, 2011 (UTC) What I understood. Frist of all in one of the intervew for Fable III PM say, a few month before Fable III actuly came out, they wanted to do some thing with Kinect, I'm not saing he is the good guy, they did not say it was in Fable III it just the jurnalist who said that Fable III will have some thing in Kinect AND NOT PM, So it I was not suprise there were going to do a game " Kinect only". But from one of the thread from Fable the Journey Lionhead forum it said, if well understood, you could play not as a FPS, this mean it would sertainly have a XBox and Pc vesion one year maybe two year after the realise. This is just My theary it might not be true as well as it might be. Tell me if it's not true.Sandgooselover28 23:35, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Kinect is solely for Xbox so there is definitely be an Xbox version due to requiring one to play. As for other console releases, I doubt it due to the way kinect works. If it was brought out on PC it would require webcam usage to allow the player to control the in-game character since the way it will be set it requires the player to move kind of like the Eye toy was for PS2--Alpha Lycos 00:36, November 2, 2011 (UTC) One thread from Fable the Journey Lionhead forum ( one of the link) said they are working on making so you could be able to play like a TPS. If they do that, normal Xbox 360 and PC, will be able to play without Kinect or webcam. Sandgooselover28 16:01, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :I've played a few Kinect games, they are third person yet require Kinect. My bet is this will remain Kinect exclusive but be FPS/TPS.--Alpha Lycos 22:42, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Molyneux is taking a massive dump on the Fable series -- My Opinion Gauntlets of Force I just added a photo of the Gauntlets of Force which are a pre-order bonus from Amazon.com. I was not sure of the licensing for this image. Could someone add this to the image file and feel free to add this to the page as desired.Garry Damrau(talk) 17:26, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Benefit of the Doubt Okay, every YouTube video I have found of Fable: The Journey has had more dislikes than likes, nearly every forum I have seen declares this game suck, despite the fact that no one has played it yet. So, I ask this simple question; is there anyone out there, ANYBODY AT ALL, who is giving Journey the benefit of the doubt? I am not asking if you think the game will be good or not, but is there anyone out there who is resevering their judgement until after they play it? Anyone at all? S.T. Hedgehog (talk) 00:57, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not judging until I play it. I've seen good, I've seen bad. But all in all, I have no opinion of the game other then I will eventually get it for my Fable collection.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 02:01, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::OXM UK have previewed it and seem to like it, but personally I am also reserving judgement. But since I don't have Kinect I will not be able to actually judge it anyway. (OXM Preview contains minor story spoilers) --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:26, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Achievements I have the a list of the achievements for The Journey (http://lionhead.com/fable-the-journey-achievement-list/) . Should I make a page for them? Elthemor (talk) 16:30, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, go for it. Here is somewhere to put it, and List of Fable III Achievements and List of Fable Heroes Achievements should give you the general style. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:10, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Ha, guess you did already :) ::Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:12, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Where is the Walkthrough? It is now after its realese so why isn't there more information of the game? 06:29, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::No because I haven't played it so I don't know how it ends up at. 06:33, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Its only been out for a few days, give people time to play the game before expecting info about it. Also not all members of the wiki have the game, so unless outside players contribute their knowledge it will have to wait until members get the game. And please post at the end of the page if your posting a new post. As you messed up the page and replied to a post from months ago.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 06:35, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I did not say all members of this Wiki have the game and the only reason why I didn't post the tittle properly is because I didn't know how. By the way how long do you think it will be before there is for info on the game? 07:28, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :::I cannot say how long it will take, as I said it all depends on when people with the game contribute info. If I had the game I'd be adding info as I play. However not all are like that, some prefer playing the game first then doing the info adding. Give it about a month at most, two weeks at minimum. Also, I know you did not say all members had the game, I merely brought up that they didn't as a point to why there is currently no info posted.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 07:31, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright then we shall see what comes. 08:04, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::I've asked on The Dead Hamster for help in adding pages for walkthroughs etc, and the current Community Corner message invites people to create new pages as well. Hopefully we will get some more information soon. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 09:29, October 17, 2012 (UTC) DLC Has anyone downloaded the Bonus DLC pack yet? I'm curious what is in it before spending the last of my MSPoints on one of the DLC available.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 13:25, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :I didn't even know that there was any DLC. Now that I have had a look, I see that most of them are the preorder bonuses. This one however, Fable: The Journey Bonus DLC, is a bit odd. I have asked at TDH if anyone knows what it is. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:17, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah okay, just looked at the thread and the second reply seems to make it seem like its a bundle of other DLC but I can't confirm it yet, I might just buy it and see before buying the rest, just to make sure.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 22:27, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::So did we ever find out what that DLC added? I notice that its been gone for a while now, I'm kinda hoping it was just a combination of the other items and not something unique, If you know anything about it please reply, cheers 23:56, May 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::It was either just a duplicate of the Dangly Gnome or nothing, and has since been removed from the marketplace. 01:50, May 17, 2016 (UTC) "Fable: The Journey will read previous Fable III save files" How exactly does this work? I have the game, but I'm a bit confused with this detail. Do I have to import it or something? I have multiple Fable 3 files, so how exactly do I go about this? Is it even an option, or was it just supposed to be? StillAlive (talk) 18:45, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :Good shout, just checked with some guys on TDH and we agreed that we don't think that ever happened. (I've removed it from the page as well.) If anything does happen, it's likely identical to how Fable III reads Fable II; the most recently-saved file is loaded automatically, and determines the gender of the previous Hero when talked about in cutscenes. But since the Hero of Brightwall is barely mentioned, and nothing else from Fable III is present, that probably never happened. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:26, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ::I was also going to suggest that it was like Fable III, in that the first save is read and used. I say first because when I first got Fable III my most recently saved character was a female, yet it used my first created save which was male.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 04:47, January 27, 2014 (UTC)